The goal of the Pilot and Exploratory Studies Core (PESC) is to provide support for studies that will develop and test new research ideas of high relevance to the Center's overall theme, the predictors and modulators of the aging phenotype and the ways in which genetic, environmental, and social factors influence late life disease through effects on the aging process. The PESC will thus fund pilot research studies over a wide range of disciplines, ranging from basic genetics and physiology through behavioral and health services research. Each submitted proposal will first receive an evaluation for scientific merit by at least two external reviewers, and then be further evaluated by OAIC leaders for its relevance to Center objectives. The Pepper Center's former Research Development Core (REIC) has made 61 pilot grant awards since its inception in 1989, mostly to junior faculty members, many of whom have now established themselves as productive independent researchers in geriatric medicine and cognate disciplines. Four projects have been selected for funding in the 2004 - 2005 academic year, including studies of (a) the genetics of bone chemistry and fragility;(b) a new system for investigation of insulin sensitivity using muscle explants;(c) factors modifying risk of falls in frail and healthy elderly subjects;and (d) the influences of gender and ethnic group on trajectories of alcohol consumption. The PESC will be directed by Dr. Richard Miller, who has served as director of the OAIC's RDC since 1993, and will be co-directed by Dr. Jeffrey Halter. Drs. Miller and Halter will work closely with the Directors of the RCDC to assist RCDC junior faculty as they develop plans for competitive Pilot Grant applications for PESC consideration.